A Certain Hybrid War
by Reality1998
Summary: Ciudad Academia se ve involucrada en medio de una nueva situación cuando un grupo desconocido le declara la guerra a los magos haciendo que la poca paz que había entre la magia y la ciencia se desmorone..Kamijou Touma podra evitar lo inevitable? O está vez nuestro heroe no podrá destruir con su mano está ilusión...contra un poder que compite con el suyo de la persona menos esperada
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

Ciudad Academia el lugar con la más alta tecnología de todo el mundo famosa por tener en casi toda su población personas con habilidades extraordinarias y unicas a las que se les llama Esper quienes son capaces de usar estas habilidades a través de su propia realidad personal y campo AIM.

Tal lugar con tan increíbles personas fue fundado por el director de esta ciudad que reside en un cierto edificio sin ventanas capaz de resistir hasta el peor de los ataques

"Entre ustedes dos tu eres el que menos esperaba que viniera a verme que sorpresa la verdad" dice Aleister Crowley dicho fundador de Ciudad Academia dentro de un tubo boca abajo

"Dudo que eso sea cierto estoy completamente seguro que ya sabias que vendria hasta antes que me diera la tarea de pensarlo"

Dice alguien de manera monótona mientras sale de entre las sombras y se para frente la cúpula mostrando a un joven vestido todo de negro como su cabello de unos ojos azules que miraban a Aleister de manera fria pero recelosa

"La verdad es que no esperaba que fuera tan rápido creí que soportarias un poco más" sonríe un poco divertido "No te divierten los acontencimientos hasta ahora?"

"Tu sentido de la diversión no me apetece" refunfuña molesto "Esto esta llegando demasiado lejos hasta cuánto más vas a dejar que el siga controlando a tu "favorita" " termina sarcástico

No puede entender como siquiera dejo que la escogiera para su experimento teniendo en cuenta lo ingenua que es al dejarse utilizar no le sorprendería que termine destrozada tanto fisica como mentalmente aunque hasta ahora no ha pasado para su molestia

"Hasta llegar al final de todo por supuesto quiero ver hasta donde es capaz de aguantar no esta entre mis favoritos por nada despues de todo" responde todavia con ese brillo divertido "Pero hay algo que no pareces ver y es que tu hermano no esta controlando a nadie...o son tus celos los que no te dejan ver con claridad Masaru?"

Para ese entonces a la mención de esa ultima frase la compostura de Masaru se tambalea como si lo hubieran golpeado aprieta los puños mientras intenta calmar la ira que se refleja en sus ojos hasta que solo suspira mientras se da la vuelta para irse termina diciendo unas ultimas palabras

"No quiero oirte despues quejandote porque perdiste a uno de tus juguetes" dice sarcástico pero con cierto tono duro para luego irse como si nunca hubiera estado dejando a Aleister con sus pensamientos mientras máquina los futuros acontecimientos

 _Esto sera algo ciertamente interesante..._

XXX

En una zona del distrito 23 se podia escuchar un gran alboroto como grandes explosiones en un edificio abandonado de donde puede visualizarse una persona entre el humo corriendo como si buscara algo desesperadamente.

" _Demonios adónde pudo haber ido ahora que lo habia logrado arrinconar"_ piensa mientras recorre el lugar pero sin poder allar nada _"Es por esto que odio a los Magos son unos cobardes"_ sigue pensando molesto sin darse cuenta de la presencia detrás de el hasta que estuvo a su espalda

Al darse vuelta rápidamente no pudo evitar una patada que iba directo a su estómago haciéndolo dar varios pasos hacia atras mientras sube la mirada para ver a su atacante que no es mas que otro que el Mago que estaba persiguiendo

"Malditos monstruos de la ciencia! Se creen que pueden llegar a superar a un Mago no me hagas reir!" dice molesto mientras escupe hacia el "Voy a darte una lección por meter las narices donde nadie te ha llamado mocoso" termina diciendo a lo que varios vidrios a su alrededor se elevaron para apuntar a su dirección a lo que el chico solo sonrie

Antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar con la vida del chico o siquiera accionar el hechizo siente la presión de una mano en su cabeza que envía un escalofrío por su cuerpo al igual que la voz que habla luego.

"Creo que te dije repetidas veces que no te involucraras solo en las misiones o no Takeshi?"

Dice la voz dirigiéndose a la persona de cabellos castaños delante del Mago que solo se ríe nervioso mientras se pasa la mano por sus cabellos

"Aneki! Llegaste rapido como se espera siempre de ti! Yo solo quise adelantarme ya sabes para arrinconarlo asi nos evitariamos el buscarlo lo hice por el bien del equipó" dice Takeshi tranquilamente mientras nervioso va retrocediendo por lo que cae al piso al no ver algo que chocó con sus pies

"Esa excusa es una de la mas lamentables que te he oido decir hasta ahora al menos aprende a mentir quieres" dice otra voz divertida que fue la causante de su caida mientras lo mira desde arriba

"Awaki Maldita! porque tu!..."

"El que estes aqui quiere decir que consiguieron la información supongo Musujime-san?" interrumpe la otra persona todavia detras del Mago que no parece salir de su desconcierto

"Si fue todo un éxito los chicos fueron a llevarla a la base para que el jefe la revisara mientras nos encargabamos del otro problema" dice Musujime mientras mira hacia el mago

Al oir eso por fin reacciona activando su hechizo para atacar a la persona detras de el pero para su sorpresa los vidrios solo caen al piso estrepitosamente

 _"Pero que sucedió? Porque el hechizo no funciono que fue lo que hicieron"_ piensa aterrado mientras intenta usar otro pero no pasa nada _"Que rayos!"_

"Ah una lástima..." dice la persona detras de el que ve como desesperadamente intenta usar su magia "Pero no creo puedas hacer nada tuve que anularla para apresurar las cosas"

" _Anularla?"_ piensa aterrado para luego enojarse por el tono divertido que pudo sentir en su voz por lo que se voltea rápidamente mientras alza su puño para golpearlo directo en la cara

Solo se escucho el impacto...de una mano que bloquea el golpe

"Ustedes los Magos si que son divertidos quitales su preciosa magia y se vuelven tan patéticos para llegar a algo como esto" dice tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado mientras detuvo el golpe con su mano izquierda

El solo pudo mirar fijamente aterrado a esta persona que esta cubierto por una capucha y un pañuelo que tapa parte de su cara solo dejando ver unos ojos marrones que lo miran friamente para luego ver como la mano que tiene agarrado su puño brilla revelando unas letras extrañas

"Runas?.."dice el Mago sorprendido mientras mira la mano para luego volver a ver a la persona "Acaso eres un...Mago?"

"Quien sabe?.." dice con una mirada divertida para luego cambiar a una fria mientras rápidamente con su otra mano lo agarra por el cuello apretando fuertemente "Pero es un asunto que no pienso hablar con una escoria como tu"

Al decir eso apreta mas fuerte su cuello casi dejandolo sin aire pero la voz de Takeshi trae de vuelta sus sentidos

"Recuerda el plan Aneki no hay que matarlo" intenta hacerla entrar en razon

Solo se escucha un suspiro molesto como respuesta

"Cierto no puedo matarte no se pueden lograr las cosas asi" cierra los ojos un momento resignada para luego verlo fríamente de nuevo "Asi que escucha con atención tu y los otros Magos que estan aqui en Ciudad Academia sera mejor que se larguen y no vuelvan mas si no quieren enfrentar la consecuencias en este momento les declaro la guerra"

Termina diciendo para luego soltarlo haciendo que el se agache para tomar aire mientras sigue de largo hacia sus compañeros

"Espero les des el mensaje a todos estare muy decepcionada si no se enteran"

"Te arrepentirás de esto no sabes en lo que te metes" le advierte enojado mientras intenta recuperar el aire a lo que ella voltea a verlo

"Oh te aseguro que se exactamente con que me meto" le dice divertida mientras en sus ojos marrones parecen verse unos destellos azules

 **Continuará...**

 **Que tal! Esta es la primera historia que escribo con respecto a Toaru asi que quisiera que me dieran su opinión sobre como va hasta ahora y en lo que sigue el resto de la historia no me he leído todas la novelas asi que nose si siguio bien el curso de ella en lo que respecta a mi historia asi que cualquier cosa que se me pase porfavor no duden en decirme asi corregir cualquier cosa que false le agradecería mucho de verdad...**

 **Pero por otro lado espero les guste mi historia!**


	2. ¿Five Night? Del lado de la ciencia

**Capitulo 1: ¿Five night? Del lado de la ciencia**

"Tal desgracia..."

Es todo lo que puede decir un cierto chico de cabello puntiagudo mientras se tira de cara en su pupitre mientras piensa en todo lo que sucedió en otro de los días de desgracia de Kamijou Touma

 _"No puede terminar peor primero se daña la comida por lo que tuve que huir de Index que no hacía más que morderme, para que luego por querer ayudar a una señora me llevara tan lejos de la escuela dejándome en mi situación actual"_

Cuando por fin había llegado a su clase después de haber corrido todo el camino no pudo ni tomar aire cuando Komoe-sensei dijo "Puedes seguir descansando luego después de clase en detención Kamijou-san" al oír esa sentencia no pudo más que pensar _"Tal desgracia"_

"El resto del día no podría ser peor" murmura lamentándose por su desgracia

"Eh que tanto murmuras Kami-yan?" pregunta otro chico rubio a su lado

"Ah...no nada solo recopilando otro de mis días de desgracia ya he perdido la cuenta de verdad" sigue lamentándose para luego suspirar mientras voltea a ver al otro chico "Pero ahora que lo pienso porque estas aquí Tsuchimikado?"

Al oír la pregunta de su amigo el Hibrido Mago-Esper solo sonríe divertido para luego responderle

"Nyah no seas tan desconfiado Kami-yan es que acaso no puedo quedarme aquí acompañándote como un buen amigo" finge estar dolido mientras lo mira con su mejor cara de inocencia que Touma no se creyó a lo que él solo pudo reír "Esta bien me has atrapado quise quedarme para hablar de una situación un poco problemática"

Al oír esta vez el tono serio con el que su amigo hablo su atención fue despertada inmediatamente presintiendo a lo que viene esto recordando todo lo que ha paso desde que conoció a una cierta monja involucrándose en el mundo de la…

"Magia…se trata de un mago?" casi afirmando voltea ver a Tsuchimikado que solo suspira mientras se encoge de hombros un poco frustrado pensando en ese problema de nuevo

"Si solo fuera eso pero me temo que la situación es un poco más complicada que eso Kami-yan" suspira otra vez y justo cuando Touma le iba a pedir que le dijera de una vez que sucedía el timbre de la escuela sonó finalizando todo por el día de hoy "De todas maneras nos veremos en tu dormitorio para hablar mejor de la situación alguien más también te explicara profundamente mejor las cosas así que nos vemos allá Kami-yan"

Terminando de decir eso se fue dejando con más dudas en la cabeza a Touma sobre lo que podría ser el problema si no eran Magos

Después de salir de detención fue a la tienda de conveniencia y compro lo necesario para al menos la semana para luego dirigirse a su dormitorio

" _Aunque teniendo en cuenta que vivo con un monja con estomago sin fondo dudo que dure la semana"_ piensa mientras suspira _"Al menos con esto evitare ser mordido pero con mi suerte terminara pasando algo Kamijou-san tiene un futuro oscuro"_ se lamenta mientras sigue caminando pasando por un parque donde una conocida máquina expendedora reside haciendo que recuerde a una Nivel 5 de cabellos marrones y fuerte carácter

"Oh es cierto hace como un mes que no veo a Biri-biri" se dice así mismo mientras piensa en voz alta "Desde su graduación que no la veo debe estar muy ocupada quizás uno de estos días la visite" se encoge de hombros mientras sonríe para luego seguir su camino de nuevo a su dormitorio donde una monja glotona lo debe estar esperando hambrienta

" _Definitivamente cuando resuelva este problema la visitare…"_

XXX

"Espero que estés lista! Porque pienso ir con todo Awaki!" grita presumido mientras se prepara a lo que la mencionada solo lo ve aburrida

En medio de lo que parece una zona para entrenar se encuentran las dos figuras de Yoshimura Takeshi y Awaki Musujime mientras que a un lado en los bancos otro chico de cabellos negros ve divertido la situación que se presenta frente a el

"En vez de hablar tanto porque no vienes de una vez" bosteza todavía con una mirada aburrida irritando a Takeshi por su actitud desinteresada

"Bueno tú lo pediste!" señala para luego correr hacia ella con el puño levantado pero antes de llegar siente como tropieza con algo sólido haciendo que se vaya de frente hacia el piso "Pero que rayos?!" intenta evitar su caída con sus manos para saltar pero algo golpea su cabeza por detrás llevándolo de cara al piso

Solo pudo escucharse un rotundo silencio que fue roto por una fuerte carcajada que provenía de los bancos…

"Y así es como debe terminar siempre un entrenamiento contigo arrastrándote en el suelo" satisfecha consigo misma Musujime se dirige hacia los bancos donde el otro chico seguía riéndose

"Awaki…mal..di...ta siempre… me haces lo mis...mo" tartamudea de rabia mientras se levanta acercándose a la chica "Nunca me tomas enserio!"

"Ah claro que si lo hice no es mi culpa que seas un idiota y hubieras perdido tan rápido"

"Eso no fue justo! Quedamos en que no usaríamos nuestra capacidad" responde todavía molesto por la humillación

"En realidad según yo escuche tú lo propusiste pero Musujime-san solo te ignoro así que nunca estuvieron de acuerdo en nada" responde el otro chico como si fuera una conferencia divertido haciendo que Musujime sonría satisfecha y Takeshi lo vea molesto

"Shou de qué lado estas? Eres un traidor" al oír eso Shou no hace más que reírse para disgusto de su compañero

"Estoy del lado en el que me pueda divertir y tú eres perfecto para ello Takeshi-kun" termina diciendo haciendo que uno de ellos se ría mientras que el otro temblaba de molestia por los dos idiotas que tenía al frente

"Ahh me tienen harto! Les enseñare a no burlarse de mí!"

"Veo que como siempre siguen igual de hiperactivos..."

Al oír esa voz Takeshi se detiene de matar a sus compañeros para voltear a ver a un hombre de mediana edad con una bata de laboratorio que los veía con una sonrisa divertida pero mirada fría y calculadora en sus ojos

"Oh jefe que bueno verlo que lo trae por aquí" pregunta nervioso y curioso ya que su jefe Matsumoto Yuuki nunca pasaba por ahi a menos que lo hallan desobedecido en algo

Al oir la pregunta Yuuki solo sonrie mientras saca de una carpeta unos papeles y se los lanza a Musujime que los agarra para leerlos al igual que Shou que se asoma detras de ella

"Solo vengo a entregarles los datos de la nueva misión necesito que vayan a ese laboratorio abandonado en el distrito 7 y me consigan toda la información que puedan queda claro?" un tono fuerte se escucha en su voz al final de la frase por lo que ninguno intento refutar asintiendo en silenció

"Cuando vamos saliendo jefe?" pregunta Shou aunque ya suponiendo cual seria la respuesta

"Hoy mismo necesito esa información para mañana temprano asi que cuento con ustedes" mientras habla va recuperando los papeles de Musujime para volverlos a guardar "Shiraiwa los alcanzara alla " finaliza para luego dar media vuelta para irse

"Espere jefe! Aneki no vendra con nosotros?" Takeshi pregunta extrañado de que no se le alla mencionado a lo que Yuuki solo rie divertido

"Oh no te preocupes Yoshimura a ella le he dado una misión aparte que es primordial para nuestro plan asi que estara un poco ocupada" voltea solo levemente para ver al castaño para sonreirle fríamente para luego esta vez irse por donde vino

Luego de irse fue como si una tensión hubiera desaparecido del área ante eso los chicos empezaron a prepararse para salir de una vez al distrito 7

XXX

 _"Porque tarda tanto? Creí que vendría a esta hora para hablar al respecto pero ya ha pasado mas de una hora"_

Es lo único que puede pensar Touma luego de que el híbrido le dijera que un nueva problema se avecina a Ciudad Academia pero sin entrar en detalles lo estuvo esperando en su dormitorio para poder hablar con calma

"Además de que Index alla decido de repente quedarse con Maika solo hace todo mas extraño" habla en voz alta mientras suspira por lo que seria la cuarta desde que estaba esperando

Por suerte el timbre sonó sacandolo de sus desvaríos por lo que se levanta para abrir la puerta para que al abrirla por fin estuviera su amigo rubio junto con el un pelirrojo todo vestido de negro

"Nyah perdona la tardanza Kami-yan pero surgio algo que tenia que resolver pero aqui estamos" termina tranquilamente mientras entra a lo que Touma vuelve a suspirar por quinta vez

Olvidandose de el idiota de su amigo voltea a ver a la otra persona que tambien entra al dormitorio para sentarse tranquilamente

"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos no Stiyl?"

"Kamijou Touma hubiera esperado no tuviéramos que vernos pero dada las circunstancias no se puede evitar" responde indiferente mientras prende un cigarrillo

"Pues debe ser una situación grande si Stiyl tambien esta aquí así que de que se trata?" pregunta de manera seria llendo directamente al grano

"Antes de eso Kami-yan sabes lo que son las organizaciones que están en el lado oscuro?"

Las organizaciones del lado oscuro las cuales se encargan de deshacerse de cada intruso o situación que pueda perjudicar a la Ciudad se podría decir que son mercenarios al ser contratados continuamente por la mesa de directores para sus beneficios pero ellos mismo tambien siempre tienden a trabajar para ellos mismos sin importar los riesgos

"No son esas organizaciones que son lideradas por dos Nivel 5 " intenta hacer memoria para recordar mientras piensa en un Nivel 0 al que enfrento que era parte de una de ellas

"Exacto son liderados por el #2 y #4 de Nivel 5 estas organizaciones fueron especialmente para evitar sencillamente que nadie meta las narices en ninguna de las operaciones echas por el lado oscuro de Ciudad Academia"

Hace una pausa para ver si Touma lo seguia desde ahí a lo que el solo asintió esperando a que prosiga

"Pero repentinamente apareció una nueva organización solo que a diferencia de las otras parece tener una meta un poco distinta una que relaciona a los Magos ellos..." se detiene en ese momento sin poder conseguir terminar la frase por lo que mira a Stiyl que solo suspira

"Nos han declarado la guerra quieren que nos vayamos de Ciudad Academia todos y cada uno de los Magos que esten aquí" termina por decir lo que falta dejando a Touma paralizado

"Guerra?...ellos piensan desatar otra guerra" dice aturdido mientras recuerda los acontecimientos de la Tercera Guerra Mundial lo que le hace apretar los puños _"La Ciudad todavía nose recupera de lo que sucedió y ahora estos Espers quieren luchar contra los Magos? espera ellos..."_ "Pero a pesar de que sean Espers podrian sacar a la fuerza a un Mago de aquí? Yo lo veo un poco difícil"

"Bueno ahí es donde viene lo divertido de todo nyah" sonríe irónico "Ellos tienen en su organización a un Mago" termina diciendo a lo que Touma se sorprende

"Un Mago...ayudando a un Esper?" queda aturdido por un momento por la información aunque no debería sorprenderle despues de todo ellos tienden a hacer las cosas para ellos mismos

"Dudo mucho que ese Mago este haciendo esto para ayudar a esos Espers tiene que haber otra cosa detras" contradice el pelirrojo mientras expulsa el humo producido por el cigarrillo

Touma intenta organizar sus pensamientos mientras recapitula todo lo que le han dicho hasta ahora sobre la organización del lado oscuro, siendo ayudados por un Mago y la declaración de guerra...

Lo unico que hace es volver a apretar los puños mientras mira serio y determinado a Tsuchimikado

"Sabes que es lo que harán? Deben tener planeado algo si necesitan sacar a los Magos de Ciudad Academia"

"Pues la verdad es que no se que es lo que harán pero han estado infiltrándose en laboratorios de varios distritos y da la casualidad que entrarán a uno aquí en el distrito 7 esta noche" saca su teléfono mostrando el lugar en donde se encuentra

"Entonces vamos a ir esta noche cierto? Aunque tengan un Mago con ellos mi Imagine Breaker puede anular su magia"

Alza su mano derecha dando apoyo a sus palabras a lo que Tsuchimikado asiente mientras que Stiyl lo ve un poco dudoso

"Aun así no hay que confiarse Kamijou ya se a confirmado que ese Mago puede usar una magia de runas muy poderosa" advierte mientras apaga su cigarrillo

"Asi que el es el misterioso ladron que gran coincidencia nyah" sarcástico sonríe el híbrido mientras Touma solo voltea a ver a cada uno extrañado

"Ese Mago se infiltró en la iglesia y robo un pergamino con las runas mas fuertes echas por un poderoso Mago" responde Stiyl a la pregunta muda en la cara de Touma "Es por eso que no hay que confiarse la Arzobispo dijo que es un poder inexplicable que nadie a podido descifrar ni siquiera ella"

Aun puede recordar cuando se lo informo manteniendo una mirada fria pero a la vez molesta porque los allan robado pudo ver un atisbo de preocupación que lo hizo sentir incómodo por lo que ese pergamino puede contener en su interior para que la Arzobispo reaccionara de esa manera

Después de un largo silencio Tsuhimikado habla para poner fin a la tensión que de repente hubo en el aire

"Bueno lo mejor sera prepararnos para esta noche ya veremos como encargarnos de ese Mago cuando estemos allá" se levanta a lo que los otros dos asienten "Nos encontraremos a dos edificios antes del laboratorio apenas caiga la noche asi que nos vemos allá Kami-yan"

Con eso dicho ambos chicos se retiran para prepararse pero como si casi se le olvidara algo el pelirrojo voltea a ver a Touma de manera firme

"Antes de que se me olvidé preferiría que no le menciones de nada esto por ahora a Index de acuerdo Kamijou?" con un tono fuerte dice esas palabras mientras lo señala

"Eh puedo hacerlo claro pero Index vive aqui conmigo sospechara apenas me vea salir"

"Nyah de eso no te preocupes para eso le pedi a Maika que se quedara con ella así que no sabra que saliste" le salva su amigo al informarle

"Ah ya veo asi que era por eso que la habia invitado a quedar con ella pero porque tanta insistencia en esto?" pregunta Touma aunque aliviado de que no tiene que llevar a Index en algo peligroso como esto

"No me quiero arriesgar de que ese Mago quiera capturarla tengo un mal presentimiento de que puede interesarle los libros prohibidos que hay dentro de ella" admite Stiyl

"Ya veo...de todas maneras no pienso decirle nada"

 _"Y menos ahora que su vida puede correr mas peligro..."_

XXX

Cuando calló la noche Touma salió con cuidado de su dormitorio evitando hacer el menor ruido posible para que no se escuchara en el dormitorio de al lado, cuando logro salir del edificio se fue corriendo hacia la zona donde se encuentra el laboratorio sin darse cuenta de una sombra que lo veia partir

"Como siempre metiendote en problemas eh Touma" sonríe mientras lo ve irse apenas desaparece de su vista su sonrisa cae mientras mira hacia el edificio del que el acaba de salir

Rápidamente saca su teléfono de su bolsillo y marca a un número mientras espera a que le atiendan

"Se dirigen hacia alla esten preparados" informa apenas le atienden "Ah...y Tetsuki no les causen mucho daño" sonrie divertida apenas tranca para luego dirigirse hacia los dormitorios

En cierto laboratorio del distrito 7 Shiraiwa Tetsuki tranca también el teléfono para luego voltear a ver a sus otros compañeros

"Ya se dirigen hacia aca es hora de ponernos en posición" informa a todos por lo que cada uno asiente mientras se prepara

"Ah por fin un poco de diversión ya me estaba aburriendo" se estira Takeshi mientras se dirige a su posición "Vamos Awaki es hora de romper las caras de unos Magos"

La aludida solo suspira mientras se va junto con el dejando a sus otros dos compañeros atras a la espera de las personas que van a llegar

Que ni siquiera saben que les espera mientras se dirigen al punto de encuentro, Touma apenas llega ve que es el primero en llegar pero luego escucha una voz que lo sobresalta

"Hasta que por fin llegas Kamijou" dice una sombra a su lado

"Ah pero que!...ah solo eres tú Stiyl" sobresaltado voltea para luego sonreír nervioso mientras se pasa una mano por la cabeza

"Quien mas podria ser idiota" lo mira molesto para luego suspirar "Lo que sea sera mejor movernos" termina mientras empieza a caminar

"Pero no hay que esperar a Tsuchimikado?"

"Me dijo que nos fueramos adelantando ya que tenía que hacer algo primero" responde sin siquiera voltear mientras sigue caminando a lo que Touma solo suspira mientras le sigue el paso

Ya al llegar vieron un laboratorio abandonado y medio destruido pero lo mas extraño de todo es el silencio y tranquilidad que se puede sentir en el aire

"No bajes la guardia puede que esten esperando que hagamos algún movimiento en falso para atacar" le advierte mientras mira a su alrededor

Touma solo asiente mientras ve lo que tiene delante pero no ve mas que un laboratorio que pareciera que fuera a colapsarse en cualquier momento como para una persona estuviera dentro

"Kamijou detrás de ti!"

Apenas escucha el grito de Stiyl puede sentir el peligro detras de el por lo que se hace aun lado para ver caer una gran roca donde estaba antes, pero no puede huir de la explosión que ocasiona de repente la roca dejando sonar un fuerte estruendo

XXX

"Uhmm! Esta comida esta deliciosa Maika eres una gran cocinera" menciona una monja de ojos verdes mientras sigue comiendo

"Supuse que te gustaba...al ver que ya es tu séptimo plato" no puede evitar seguir asombrada por el apetito voraz de esta monja

"No puedo evitarlo esta mañana solo comi un poco de pan con huevo revuelto ya que la comida en la nevera se daño uhmm ese idiota de Touma" refunfuña mientras sigue comiendo

 _"Dudo mucho que aunque no se hubiera dañado la comida no hubieras pedido mas"_

Solo eso puede pensar Maika al oir su queja mientras sonríe al ver comerse otro plato que se habia servido

"Todavía me sorprende que aunque ya te has comido siete platos todavía tengas hambre de verdad tienes un estómago sin fondo" dice una voz sobresaltando a ambas

Index voltea para ver a una persona sentada junto con ellas tapada con una capucha y una bufanda dejando ver unos divertidos ojos marrones

 _"Acaso es un Mago? No pude sentir su presencia como fue que hizo..."_

"Duerme" apenas oye eso sus pensamientos son rotos para ver como el desconocido con su mano izquierda hace que Maika caiga encima de la mesa inconsciente

"Maika!" es lo unico que puede decir Index mientras ve como su amiga cae

No puede hacer mucho cuando siente la mano izquierda del Mago en su cabeza que emite un poder escalofriante aunque intenta interceptarlo nota que es imposible

"Lo lamento pero no puedo dejar que lo hagas asi que por ahora solo duerme" ordena de manera baja a lo que Index solo siente como cae en la inconsciencia

"Tou...ma" es lo único que dice antes de caer mientras el desconocido la atrapa

"No te preocupes ya lo volveras a ver...pero por ahora necesito que hagas algo por mi...monja glotona" termina diciendo mientras se retira del dormitorio llevandose a Index con ella

XXX

Pudo entrar sin problemas al laboratorio para solo ver que esta callado como si no hubiera ni siquiera un alma o una organización en ese caso

 _"Si lo que quieren es emboscarnos tienen que vigilar cada movimiento que hagamos y la unica manera puede ser..."_

Con esa idea en mente se dirige al centró de control donde se pueden ver cada una de las cámaras que hay en el laboratorio, al llegar puede ver una persona sentada mirando las cámaras

"Me sorprende que lo allás dejado llegar tan lejos ese nunca ha sido tu estilo Shou" sin quitar su vista de las cámaras expresa para que cuando terminé de hablar un cuchillo rocé su cuello mientras la persona lo empuje ha dentro de la habitación

"Solo me pareció divertido ver hasta dónde llegaba no me juzgues por eso" divertido responde mientras presiona un poco mas el cuchillo en su cuello

"Cierto que es divertido tengo que admitirlo" dice Tetsuki mientras voltea a verlos " Pero hasta aqui llegas Tsuchimikado Motoharu, tu y tus amigos..."

Antes de que termine se puede escuchar una explosión afuera del laboratorio que hace a Tetsuki sonreír

"Nunca debieron subestimar a Five Night.."

Apenas dice eso Shou sonríe también para luego rápidamente golpearlo en la cabeza haciendo que Tsuchimikado solo vea negro mientras cae

 **Continuará...**


	3. La verdadera cara del misterioso Mago

**Capitulo 2: La verdadera cara del misterioso Mago**

Una gran vista muestra Ciudad Academia con sus luces iluminando todo a su alrededor dando ese aire tecnológico por el que es tan conocida pero a la ves no dejando ver la oscuridad que reside en ella por la que ya muchas personas han tenido que pasar sin poder escapar de ella

"Veo que ya has llegado" menciona al sentir pasos que vienen hacia el mientras sigue viendo la iluminada Ciudad "Hubo problema con la misión?"

"Cuando he tenido problemas con una" bufa como respuesta mientras se posa a su lado "No me subestimes Matsumoto"

Matsumoto Yuuki solo pudo sonreír ante su respuesta mientras voltea a verla

"Nunca haría una cosa como esa" solo se burla mientras vuelve a ver la Ciudad sintiendo la irritación de la persona a su lado "Aunque si no completas el trabajo voy a empezar a hacerlo"

Al seguir con su burla ella solo pudo refunfuñar con molestia mientras se iba por donde vino para vigilar a su nueva invitada, dejandolo con una sonrisa al ver que nunca tiene paciencia ni para una broma hasta que suena su teléfono para borrarle la sonrisa al ver quien es

"Creo te dije no me llamaras a este número" con tono molesto responde a la llamada "Uhmm..ya veo asi que ya están aqui bueno es hora de moverse entonces puedes hacer lo que quieras"

Mientras esto ocurre en el aeropuerto de la Ciudad se puede ver a varios pasajeros que acaban de llegar entre ellos unas cuatro personas conocidas

"Cual es la razón por la que estamos aquí?" pregunta impaciente a su lider que solo voltea a verla por un momento antes de responder

"Según la información que nos dieron aquí se encuentra el Mago que robó el pergamino solo tenemos que capturarlo" suspira al tener que repetir la misma respuesta otra vez para la misma pregunta "Ya es la tercera vez que te lo digo hay algun problema Floris?"

La aludida solo puede suspirar tambien mientras voltea a ver a otro lado pensativa sintiendo que hay algo que no le están diciendo de este Mago después de todo parece una tarea muy sencilla

"Es que no entiendo porque nos pidieron a nosotras hacer este trabajo..es un solo Mago no? No sería muy difícil capturarlo" termina diciendo la rubia lo que piensa al respecto

"Bueno la verdad es que puede parecer sencillo pero si ese Mago ya posee la magia que había en el pergamino se tornaría complicado para una sola persona enfrentarlo" sonrie de manera hiperactiva mientras salen del aeropuerto "En cambio para nosotras la experiencia sera divertida"

La respuesta de su líder borra cualquier duda que tenía para dejar otra cosa en su cabeza, el poder que debe tener ese Mago debe ser impresionante para que todo el lado mágico lo tenga en la mira solo de pensar en enfrentarlo trae una sonrisa en la cara de Floris

Mientras siguen caminando por las calles de Ciudad Academia por fin llegan a su destino que es un hotel al que entran para alojarse al menos para el tiempo que tarden en la misión

"Y como lo encontraremos? No creo que este muy tranquilo paseando por la Ciudad teniendo en cuenta que todo el lado mágico lo busca" esta vez pregunta Lancis rompiendo el silencio mientras Floris pedía la habitación donde se iban a alojar

"No sera muy difícil encontrarlo ya que tiene una organización en el lado oscuro de esta Ciudad además que..."

"Entonces podre ir a visitar al Imagine Breaker mientras averiguan donde esta el Mago!" interrumpe emocionada la cuarta persona de el equipo provocando que un tic molesto aparezca en la ceja de Bayloupe "Me pregunto si me ha extrañado tengo tantas ganas de..."

No puede terminar la frase cuando siente que es jalada por su suéter hacia atrás para terminar viendo unos ojos azules que la ven con molestia a lo que sonríe nerviosa

"Además que tengo una manera para encontrarlo rápidamente por lo que mañana mismo vamos por él has escuchado bien Lessar?" termina diciendo tranquilamente mientras le sonríe a su compañera que solo puede sentir un escalofrío por el cuerpo al verla

"Si...cla-claro Bayloupe" tartamudea nerviosa mientras siente como una gota de sudor pasa por su frente

"Bueno ya que quedó claro sera mejor subir mañana tenemos cosas que hacer"

Al decir eso la suelta por lo que ella sin esperarlo cae estrepitosamente al suelo mientras sus compañeras siguen a Floris que ya había conseguido la habitación

"Oigan esperenme!"

XXX

Puede sentir como va recobrando la conciencia para ver que esta amarrado en una silla en medio del centro de control

 _"Genial ser tomado como rehén tan rápido esto si que me ha herido"_

"Oh veo que ya estás despierto habia creido que ese golpe te había dejado mas grave de lo que pensaba" una voz se burla rompiendo sus pensamientos por lo que voltea para ver uno de sus captores acercarse y sentarse a su lado

"Donde esta tu amigo? No nos acompaña?" pregunta con sarcasmo mientras mira de reojo a los alrededores

Al oir su pregunta solo puede sonreír mientras saca unos papeles de uno de los cajones del centro de control

"Ah te refieres a Shou no te preocupes esta vigilando los alrededores" responde con indiferencia mientras finge revisar los papeles para luego sonreír "Aunque si intentas cortar tus ataduras primero te cortará el cuello solo te informo para que lo tengas en cuenta"

Al ver que no le queda de otra que estar atado allí espera para ver que es lo que quieren de él ya que todavía no lo habian matado

"Me sorprende la verdad que allás sido tan tonto como para entrar aquí tan precipitadamente sabiendo quienes somos y cuáles son nuestras capacidades..no es que eres el mejor espía de todos?" se burla mientras ve como Tsuchimikado tambien sonríe de manera fría

"Bueno hasta el mejor puede equivocarse a veces no crees?"

"Quizás... pero dudó que este sea el caso alguien como tu no arriesgaría su pellejo a menos que este desesperado por encontrar cierta información" Tetsuki puede ver como la sonrisa de su rehén se agranda hasta convertirse en una risa

"Nyah veo que me has atrapado como se espera de el mas poderoso Esper que ve el futuro Precognition Shiraiwa Tetsuki"

Al oírlo decir eso solo endurece un poco su mirada para luego sonreír otra vez mientras suspira

"Veo que no has cambiado nada Tsuchimikado no me sorprendería que ya supieras que esto iba a pasar" suspira otra vez al ver que el solo seguia sonriendo "Bueno si lo que quieres es información no tengo problema en dártela"

"Oh eso si es una sorpresa no esperaba que me la dieras tan fácil" sorpresa se puede ver reflejada en sus ojos pero sigue manteniendo su sonrisa

"No es como si pudieras hacer algo con ella de todas maneras asi que me da igual que la tengas ya pregunta de una vez"

Con esa sentencia los ojos de Tsuchimikado se volvieron frios mientras su sonrisa se borró para hacer una pregunta que confirmaria si la información que tiene es la correcta

"Quien es la persona que los ayuda a luchar contra los Magos?"

Al oir su pregunta Tetsuki solo lo puede ver extrañado ya que no esperaba que se alla arriesgado a que lo atraparan solo por saber algo como eso

"Un Esper muy fuerte que a tenido experiencia con los Magos antes" termina respondiendo su pregunta pero no puede evitar su curiosidad "Para eso viniste aqui para preguntar algo que ya sabías?"

"Un Esper no puede usar magia no puede soportarla es imposible" responde de inmediato como si fuera un hecho ignorando su última pregunta a lo que el solo ríe

"Eso que dices es muy gracioso y mas viniendo de ti...creo que tu eres la viva imagen de que eso no es cierto"

Su respuesta solo hizo mas que incomodarlo, era imposible esa persona no podia ser como el y aunque fuera cierto esta persona a logrado inmovilizar a varios Magos con magia sin recibir ningún tipo de daño algo que un híbrido debería ser incapaz de hacer gracias a las consecuencias

"Eso es imposible! Esa persona no puede ser un híbrido yo apenas puedo aguantar la magia al menos unas veces y es solo porque me puedo regenerar gracias a mi capacidad Esper" dice molesto esta vez sorprendiendo al chico a su lado "Asi que no te burles de mi"

"Oh veo que también conoces a nuestra lider aunque no debería ser una sorpresa...pero creo que hay algo que estas olvidando Tsuchimikado algo por lo que ahora todo el lado mágico tiene en la mira a Ciudad Academia"

Con solo mostrar un silencio absoluto sabe que entendio a que se refiere, al pergamino robado de la Iglesia Anglicana que contiene las runas mas fuertes echas por la magia

Tsuchimikado aun asi no puede aceptarlo aunque tuviera esas runas en su poder el cuerpo de un Esper no puede soportar el mana que es la fuente de poder de un Mago y si el como un Nivel 0 apenas la puede soportar no se quiere imaginar lo que una persona de un nivel aun más alto tendría sufrir para usarla, un escalofrío pasa por su espalda mientras recuerda que este Esper usa la magia tan tranquila y seguida

"Aún así un Esper no debería poder transmitir mana como es capaz de poder siquiera hacerlo?" pregunta ya resignado aceptando que en verdad esta persona puede ser capaz de usar magia y habilidades Esper

"La verdad que yo tampoco entiendo muy bien como lo hace quizás cuando la veas en acción se te haga mas fácil de entender" se encoge de hombros indiferente "Eso es todo lo que quieres saber?"

"Que tipo de plan tienen en marcha?" pregunta quitado de la pena sin importarle que era a su enemigo que se dirigía a lo que Tetsuki solo puede reír

"De verdad que tienes agallas para preguntar eso...como si te fuera a responder tan fácilmente" le tira los papeles que tenía en sus piernas "Si tanto quieres saber estaria pendiente de lo que dice en esos papeles te ayudará entender un poco"

Con eso dicho se levanta para irse pero en ese instante recuerda algo por lo que decide informarle

"Ah si antes de que se me olvide sera mejor que vayas a ver a tu querida hermana debe sentirse sola en su dormitorio sin nadie que pueda cuidar de ella" se burla mientras lo ve de reojo sintiendo inmediatamente el cambio de animo de Tsuchimikado

Que apenas escucha eso se libera rápidamente de sus ataduras para ir directo hacia el, pero su esfuerzo es en vano cuando siente una mano en su hombro y antes de que se de cuenta esta en las afueras del laboratorio

"Ese maldito..." murmura molesto para luego ver en su mano los papeles que le lanzo Tetsuki, solo pudo apretarlos mientras corre hacia los dormitorios "Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto"

XXX

Solo se escucho un rotundo silencio luego de que la roca explotó Styil intenta ver entre el humo si el muchacho aparecía, solo hasta que el humo se disperso pudo ver al muchacho agitado con su mano derecha levantada que anuló el impacto de la explosión

"Vaya asi que ese es el Imagine Breaker esa si es una capacidad interesante" una voz se ríe por lo que voltean a ver al frente para esta vez ver a un muchacho de cabellos castaño que solo alza la mano para saludar "Un gusto en conocerte Imagine Breaker soy Yoshimura Takeshi"

"Asi que tu eres uno de esos Espers que estan a atacando a los Magos" dice Styil ignorando su absurda presentación pero no puede evitar molestarse al ver que el chico lo voltea a ver como si fuera un mosquito que aparecio para estorbar

"Creo que eso es bastante obvio Mago no estaría aquí por voluntad propia para ver tu horrible cara"

"Entonces si eso es cierto que motivos tienen para esto porque declarar una guerra contra el lado mágico?" pregunta esta vez Touma mientras ve como Styil tiene ya un tic en el ojo de molestia por el descaro del muchacho

"Bueno todos tienen sus motivos para hacerlo pero si lo dices por mi lo hago por algo muy simple...para cumplir el sueño de Aneki" dice como si fuera obvio mientras sonríe " Y si para cumplirlo se necesita una guerra pues que así sea"

Algo en sus palabras hizo que Touma sintiera una gran molestia, no entiende como una guerra puede llegar a traer felicidad a alguien donde solo personas llegan a salir lastimadas y este chico no le importa nada de eso con tal de cumplir el sueño egoísta de otra persona. De verdad que esto le molesta completamente

"Por algo tan egoísta como eso...piensas involucrar a personas inocentes" molesto solo puede apretar su mano derecha "Voy a destruir esa absurda ilusión tuya en este momento!"

"Oh? Mi absurda ilusión eh" sonríe un poco mientras se agacha para tocar el suelo "Ese tipo de palabras como si fueras un héroe...me hacen molestar"

Apenas dijo eso el piso empezo a explotar en dirección a Touma que solo alzó su mano derecha anulando la explosión pero apenas el humo se disperso solo pudo sentir una fuerte patada hacia su estómago que lo mando hacia atrás, para que luego otra explosión lo alcanzara mandandolo directamente al piso

"Kamijou!" grita al ver como impacta contra el suelo para luego intentar atacar al Esper pero solo puede esquivar las vigas que vienen hacia su dirección

"Espero no les moleste si me uno" otro persona aparece poniéndose al lado de Takeshi

"Todavía no necesitaba ayuda Awaki lo estaba manejando muy bien" hace un puchero de molestia para luego voltear a ver a Touma que apenas se esta levantando "Que pasa? no me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes si apenas estoy empezando"

Touma solo puede verlo con enojo mientras se agarra el brazo que fue el recibió todo el impacto de la última explosión

"Será mejor que te retractes con esas palabras vacias héroe" se burla mientras lo ve con frialdad "Alguien que no ha sufrido los horrores del lado oscuro no tiene derecho a juzgarnos!"

Al gritar eso corre hacia ellos esquivando las llamas que le lanza Styil mientras se dirige hacia Touma con el puño alzado, pero es teletransportado de regreso al lado de Awaki para ver como en donde estaba hace un momento aparecen lo que parecen ser unos hilos que cortan el aire a su alrededor

"Como siempre de imprudente idiota es que nunca aprendes" dice con molestia su compañera mientras voltea a ver a la persona que cae al lado de Touma

Esa persona solo los ve con molestia mientras los apunta con su nodachi, Touma no puede evitar verla con sorpresa ya que no esperaba que apareciera asi que solo pudo murmurar

"Kanzaki..."

"Donde la tienen?" pregunta Kanzaki directamente a los Espers enemigos sin tomar en cuenta a Touma y Styil que estan detras de ella

"Eh? Donde tenemos a quien?" con desconcierto pregunta Takeshi por lo hermosa que es la chica para luego voltear a ver a Awaki que solo se encoge de hombros sin tener ningún idea de saber a que se refiere

"No estoy interesada en sus juegos! Diganme ahora mismo donde esta Index!" grita molesta poniendo nervioso a Takeshi y tensos a las personas detras de ella al oir lo que dijo "Pienso tomarme enserio esta pelea si es necesario asi que esta es su ultima oportunidad!"

"Espere un momento señorita no sabemos a que se refiere!" continua nervioso al ver como esa hermosa chica parece de repente un demonio que quiere cortarlo en pedacitos "Solo se nos pidió buscar información en este laboratorio nada mas de verdad"

"Y porque siquiera le estas dando explicaciones idiota!" grita Awaki molesta mientras pisa fuerte su pie a lo que el chico solo puede gemir de dolor para luego voltear a ver a Kanzaki "No sabemos a que te refieres no tomamos rehenes"

Kanzaki aún desconfiada sigue apuntandolos con su nodachi preparada para atacarlos hasta que otra voz que viene saliendo del laboratorio habla

"Oh yo puedo explicar eso" menciona mientras se acerca a sus compañeros junto con Shou "Ellos dicen la verdad no tienen ni idea de a quien te refieres"

"Y de verdad esperas que creamos algo como eso! Que no la han secuestrado!" dice esta vez Styil molesto entrando a la conversación

"Oh bueno dije que ellos no sabian a quien se refieren nunca dije que no la hayamos secuestrado" la burla se puede sentir en su voz poniendo en guardia a los tres a lo que el se dirige a Kanzaki "Leiste la nota cierto? Nuestra lider debio haber dejado una tan amable que ella es"

El sarcasmo se puede escuchar en su voz a lo que la santa solo puede fruncir el seño con molestia al recordar la ridícula nota que estaba al lado de Maika

"No esperes que crea lo que una absurda nota dice"

"Puedes creer lo que quieras lo que dice la nota es la verdad" se encoge de hombros "Si de verdad les importa su seguridad deberían seguir lo que dice asi que nosotros nos vamos hemos terminado aqui"

Molesto Touma intenta dar un paso hacia el pero es detenido por Kanzaki mientras que Takeshi no puede evitarlo más y se queja inmediatamente

"Oye Shiraiwa a que te refieres con que tenemos un rehen porque no se nos informo nada!" reclama molesto al oir todo a Tetsuki "Aneki no dijo nada de donde sacaste que..."

Antes de que termine es interrumpido al ser transportado lejos a lo que todos voltean a ver a Awaki con una cara de desconcierto a lo que solo se encoge despreocupada

"Como siempre de imprudente..."

"Bueno dicho eso nosotros nos vamos no se preocupen nuestra lider no le hara daño a su monja" ignora completamente las tonterías de sus compañeros "Shou es hora de irnos!"

Al oir eso Shou toca el hombro de Awaki y Tetsuki para ser teletransportados lejos de ahí dejando un rotundo silencio entre ellos que es roto por un molesto Styil

"Porque no nos has dejado atraparlos Index ahora esta en peligro!"

"Dime Styil si te hubiera dejado atacarlos que crees que hubiera hecho el enemigo que tiene a Index al ver a sus compañeros siendo atacados?" con esa pregunta Styil solo pudo quedarse callado mientras aprieta los puños al sentirse impotente

"A que nota se referían Kanzaki?" pregunta esta vez Touma tranquilo al entender adonde queria llegar con lo que dijo

"Sera mejor ir donde Tsuchimikado ahi hablaremos de todas formas por hoy no podremos hacer nada" mientras voltea verlos señala el brazo de Touma "Además que deberías curarte ese brazo si quieres estar listo para buscar a Index"

Con eso dicho los tres se dirigen a los dormitorios sumidos en sus pensamientos cada uno solo esperando que esa monja este a salvo

XXX

Poco a poco recobra la conciencia para ver que se encuentra acostada en una cama dentro de lo que parece ser una habitación en la que no entiende porque esta, hasta que recuerda a el Mago que entro repentinamente al dormitorio de Maika

 _"Maika...espero que se encuentre bien no tengo idea del porque estoy aqui pero de alguna manera tengo que decirle a Touma"_

Con eso en mente se sienta para salir de la cama pero una voz que viene de una de las esquinas de la habitación detiene su huida improvisada

"Hasta que por fin despiertas estaba empezando a aburrirme sabes" se queja la persona "Ya estaba que lo hacia yo misma"

Index solo la podia ver con sorpresa y un poco asustada al no haber percibido su presencia, sentada en una silla cerca de su cama estaba ese Mago que solo la veia con diversion

"Ey monja dormiste bien?" pregunta divertida y rie al ver que la sigue viendo sorprendida "Que pasa? No habras pensado que no habria nadie vigilandote cierto?"

Algo en su tono hizo molestar a Index por lo que solo refunfuño con molestia mientras se volvia a sentar en la cama volteando la cara para no tener que verla

Pero luego de un rato puede sentir pasos que se dirigen hacia ella para luego percibir un agradable olor por lo que voltea para ver un plato de comida enfrente de ella que le sostiene el Mago, lo agarra por instinto y empieza a comer para terminar suspirando feliz por lo rico que estaba

"Supuse que tendrias hambre luego de que te despertaras asi que teniendo en cuenta que eres un hoyo sin fondo decidí hacer una cierta cantidad" le cuenta mientras se sienta a su lado en la cama

"No creas que porque me has dado de comer me tienes en tu mano no soy alguien tan facil de sobornar" molesta recalca haciendo un puchero mientras apunta con la cuchara al Mago

"Tranquila no tenia pensado hacerlo es una promesa" levanta las manos de manera inocente pero aun se puede percibir en sus ojos que solo se esta burlando de ella haciendo que la monja solo se moleste mas

Luego de eso solo hay un rotundo silencio en el que Index aprovecha mientras come para ver de reojo a la persona a su lado de arriba a abajo, que posee lo que parece ser un sueter naranja un poco viejo que tapa parte de su cara con la capucha y debajo de ella una franela negra ademas de unos shorts del mismo color junto con unas botas militares pero lo que mas la impacto fueron sus ojos marrones que parecen ser frios y tristes pero se puede percibir un poco de calidez en ellos que hacen que Index se sienta como si estuviera con un amigo, ante eso solo puede sacudir la cabeza creyendo que algo asi seria imposible para luego intentar ver su cara pero la bufanda azul impide su tarea

Cuando vuelve a ver su ojos se da cuenta que la ven fijamente a lo que se sobresalta al saberse descubierta por lo que voltea a ver a otro lado

"Si tienes algo que decir dilo no tengo problema en responder" al oir eso Index la vuelve a ver a los ojos para ver solo seriedad y sinceridad esta vez en ellos

"Bueno yo...quisiera saber como es que no puedo sentir tu presencia se que con un hechizo es posible ocultarla pero para mi no es difícil sentir si un hechizo esta activado" curiosa por ese hecho le pregunta a lo que ella solo la ve sorprendida

"Oh asi que era eso...bueno es muy fácil la verdad es culpa de esto" levanta su mano izquierda para mostrarle mientras unas runas brillan de ella "Mi mano me permite ocultar mi Campo AIM por lo que mi esencia como Esper no se percibe"

Index solo puede ver sorprendida las runas que brillan en su mano que le parecen tan familiar hasta un recuerdo pasa por su mente acordandose donde las habia visto

"Esas son las runas que estaban dentro del pergamino que fue robado!" exclama mientras la señala acusadoramente "Tu eres el ladrón!"

"Oye oye hacer ese tipo de acusaciones tan de repente y sin pruebas no es eso un pecado monja que decepción" menciona la chica mientras baja la cabeza como si en verdad se sintiera mal por eso a lo que Index solo puede gruñir con molestia

"Pero de que hablas si estoy viendo las runas en tu mano en este momento!"

"Bueno de todas maneras yo no he robado nada solo he sido el sujeto de prueba para usarlo" asegura mientras queda viendo las runas fijamente mientras vuelven a desaparecer otra vez "No tengo nada que ver con ningún robo"

"Sujeto...de pruebas?" la ve curiosa ante esa revelación

"Una historia muy larga que es mejor dejar para otro día" evita el tema rápidamente mientras mueve su mano como si lo hiciera desaparecer

Vuelve a formarse otro silencio mientras se quedan viendo fijamente, intenta organizar su mente con todo lo que esta persona le ha dicho pero hay algo que no le cuadra en toda la conversación que han tenido hasta ahora, para luego darse cuenta de que es por lo que la vuelve a señalar mientras grita

"Espera un momento!"

"Oye no es necesario gritar sabes estoy aqui a tu lado" su queja fue ignorada mientras la seguia señalando

"Hace un momento dijiste que no podia sentir tu presencia porque ocultabas tu campo AIM...acaso no eres un Mago?"

"Ah...no no lo soy no te lo habia dicho" dice quitada de la pena mientras se pasa la mano por su cabeza

 _"No no lo hiciste!"_

Piensa molesta la monja mientras la sigue viendo acusadoramente por lo que la chica suspira para luego intentar dar una explicación

"Soy un Esper es por eso que no sentiste mana en mi solo hay en mi mano donde estan las runas aunque ahora que lo pienso eso no me haria un Esper...sino otra cosa como era que lo llamaban.." intenta recordar hasta que chasquea los dedos acordándose "Ah! Si un híbrido si eso es alguien que puede usar el poder de los dos lados eso es lo que soy"

 _"Aunque lo digas...es algo imposible de creer que alla alguien que pueda soportar el poder de los dos lados en su cuerpo...pero esta persona lo ha logrado..."_

Antes de que pudiera expresar sus pensamientos en palabras ve como la persona se tensa para volver a suspirar pero esta vez de molestia

"Tal parece que se nos acabo el tiempo...sera mejor que haga lo que vine a hacer desde un principio" vuelve a suspirar mientras rápidamente coloca su mano izquierda en la cabeza de Index haciendo que se tense

"Qu-que piensas hacer?"

"Nada que te llegue a hacer daño de eso puedes estar segura solo necesito la información de uno de los grimorios que tienes en tu mente" al oir eso se intenta mover lejos de ella pero sus últimas palabras hacen que su cuerpo se paralice como si estuviera en un hechizo "Asi que no te muevas"

"Es-esper-ra...un mo-momen-mento!" tartamudea nerviosa al ver lo que intenta hacer "No puedes hacer eso es peligroso! Porque llegas tan lejos con algo como esto?!"

Ante su pregunta solo puede verla triste para luego reir

"Hago todo esto para que todos los que viven en esta Ciudad tengan paz lejos de la oscuridad por la que esta manchada oscuridad que pienso borrar con mis acciones" Con eso dicho un gran poder sale de su mano izquierda mientras las runas brillan intensamente "Rerum651"

Al decir eso lo que parece ser una sombra oscura sale de su mano y rodea a Index que solo puede ver aterrada lo que sucede

"Yo soy el que puede cambiar todo a su imagen" su voz se puede oir mezclada con otra mas profunda mientra sigue hablando "Asi que te ordenó me muestres lo que de todos escondes y hazlos uno en mi mente"

Con eso dicho la sombra aprieta con fuerza a Index que solo puede gemir de dolor mientras las runas empiezan a parpadear hasta que al final su misma mano tiembla mientras emite un gran grito de dolor intenta aguantar hasta que finaliza el hechizo dejando a Index otra vez inconsciente en la cama mientras ella se arrodilla en el piso sosteniendose la cabeza

"Conseguiste el hechizo?" pregunta en voz alta en medio de la habitación

 _"Por quien me tomas? Claro que lo conseguí, estoy sorprendido que allas aguantado tanto"_

Una voz profunda le responde desde su cabeza a lo que se reí alegremente

"Por fin...acabaré con la oscuridad de esta Ciudad nada podra evitarlo" sigue riendo alegremente mientras sale de poco a poco de la habitación dejando a la monja inconsciente en la soledad

 **Continuará...**

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Primero que nada Feliz año!...Bueno atrasado XD Pero mejor tarde que nunca**

 **Se que he tardado un poco en actualizar pero de aqui en adelante estare actualizando todos los viernes de cada semana para compensar el tiempo perdido...**

 **Ahora en lo que respecta a la historia...que les ha parecido hasta ahora? Quien creen que este personaje misterioso sea? Si tienen alguna idea diganme en sus comentarios y porque razon creen que sea ese personaje...solo les digo que es alguien del canon asi que no es ningun OC**

 **Ya para el siguiente capítulo estare diciendo quien es asi que no habra mucho que esperar**

 **Asi que espero les haya gustado!**

 **Dejen sus comentarios! Nos vemos en otro capítulo!**


	4. Una verdad duele más que mil mentiras

**Capítulo 3: Una verdad duele más que mil mentiras**

 _Destrucción..._

 _Es todo lo que puedo ver a mi alrededor mientras trato de levantarme para llegar a una Índex inconsciente que con cada paso que doy pareciera que fuera a desvanecerse por mi vista nublada_

 _"Por qué? ...porque lo has hecho? ¿Aún no puedo entenderlo...porque llegar tan lejos cuando podríamos a ver encontrado otra solución donde nadie tuviera que salir herido…Entonces por qué?"_

 _Como si vinieran a responder las dudas de su mente unos pasos se escuchan que salen de la destrucción hecha alrededor, los pasos de alguien que creyó conocer pero que fue desapareciendo al ser atrapada por la oscuridad de este lugar, la última persona con la que esperaba tener que luchar_

 _"Basta...no sigas con esto no lograrás lo quieres de esta manera solo más gente inocente saldrá herida" suplica tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la persona que viene hacia el que al escucharlo se detiene "Así que solo...pará"_

 _Solo se escucha un silencio entre ellos donde ninguno hablo mientras se pueden escuchar lo que parecen ser gritos no muy lejos de ellos de otras personas que pelean por hacer realidad un sueño que traerá la guerra mientras que otros intentan impedirlo_

 _Una risa hueca se puede escuchar de la persona delante de él que parece ignorar todo a su alrededor mientras lo mira sin emoción con una sonrisa llena de tristeza_

 _"Ya es demasiado tarde para parar...solo queda seguir peleando hasta que alguien cumpla lo que quiere" sigue sonriendo mientras lo mira "Así que ven y enfréntame porque tus palabras solo están vacías para mí...Touma"_

 _Touma solo puede ver como una sombra sale de su mano izquierda directo hacia él para luego ser llenado por la oscuridad_

Se despierta sobresaltado por el extraño sueño para luego tranquilizarse un poco mientras mira el techo de su dormitorio, no es la primera vez que tiene esta clase de sueño ya ha pasado un mes desde que los ha tenido pero no puede entender que significan ni quien es la persona a la que enfrenta siempre en ellos

 _"Habían parado hace unos días pero con la llegada de esta organización es como si volvieran de repente además que..."_

Perdido en sus pensamientos empieza a arreglarse para la escuela mientras recuerda todo lo que sucedió ayer al enfrentar a los Espers

Luego de que ellos se fueran se dirigieron a los dormitorios más específicamente al de su compañero Tsuchimikado Motoharu, que al llegar solo lo vieron sentado enfrente de la cama donde se encontraba su hermana Maika durmiendo que despertó al poner su mano derecha en su frente

 _"Pero extrañamente no podía recordar nada de lo que sucedió ni siquiera porque la toque con mi mano"_

Piensa mientras se prepara el desayuno con lo que compro ayer, se sienta en la mesa para comer, pero no puede evitar sentir un vacío al no tener la compañía de Índex comiendo sin descanso a su lado

 _"Pero es hasta hoy..."_

Al anular el hechizo que había sobre Maika y el que Tsuchimikado lograra distraerla para poder hablar de la situación fue que pudo leer la dichosa nota que habían dejado por la que entendía el disgusto de Kanzaki y era mutuo cuando termino de leerla

Es que luego de que secuestren a alguien querido para ti y te dejen una nota diciendo "No se preocupen solo necesitaba su ayuda con algo cuando termine al día siguiente la dejare libre, así que pueden ir por ella al parque cerca del Distrito 8 yo les avisare" si no estarían molestos ni preocupados para nada si es que se nota el sarcasmo

 _"Styil estaba peor parecía que fuera a quemar todo a su alrededor imaginando que era el Mago que tuvo el descaro de secuestrar a Índex y luego dejar una nota tan ridícula"_

Termina de comer para luego agarrar su bolso mientras sale de su dormitorio para ir hacia la escuela mientras al igual que él otras personas iban a sus respectivos trabajos como estudiantes iba a sus escuelas

Mientras que seguía en sus pensamientos algunas palabras de la conversación que tenían unos chicos que caminaban delante suyo llamaron su atención

"Oye ya te enteraste que las inscripciones para el Koroshiamu ya han abierto?"

"De verdad? ¡Genial! Ya quiero que empiece dicen que hasta los Nivel 5 piensan participar"

"En serio cielos y yo que quería inscribirme con ellos ahí hacen que se me quiten los ánimos"

Fue todo lo que pudo escuchar de ellos mientras seguían de largo por otro camino pero fue suficiente para que su atención fuera despertada

 _"El Koroshiamu eh? Creo haber escuchado eso antes en una de las clases de Komoe-sensei pero no recuerdo muy bien de que trataba"_

Mientras se encoge de hombros al no poder acordarse sigue su camino, pero como todos los días no puede evitar su desgracia al tropezar con una lata haciéndolo ir hacia delante y directo al suelo, pero extrañamente su cuerpo solo sintió estar encima de algo suave al igual que su mano que sostenía algo firme que para desgracia de él ya imaginaba que era

Al levantarse un poco pudo ver a una chica debajo de él sonrojada mientras su mano estaba en su pecho, solo pudo quedarse hay paralizado mientras varias gotas de sudor pasaban por su frente, solo el grito de la chica lo hizo entrar en razón

"Ahhhh! ¡Un pervertido!"

"No es lo que crees! ¡Lo siento fue un accidente!" se explica Touma mientras se levanta rápidamente y mueve sus manos de un lado al otro

Al voltear a ver alrededor ve como más personas se acercan a la escena lo que hace que se ponga más nervioso ya que la chica seguía llamándolo pervertido empeorando más las cosas

"Oye que crees que le haces a esa chica!

Escucha un grito atrás suyo y cuando ve no puede evitar gemir de resignación al ver a varios chicos viéndolo molesto por lo que solo puede retroceder

"¡Yo...esto tiene una explicación...es que yo solo" intenta decir nervioso, pero al ver que no iban a escuchar solo dio media vuelta para irse corriendo lejos de ahí "Tal desgracia!"

"No lo dejen escapar!"

XXX

Entre los callejones de la Ciudad se podía notar una gran soledad teniendo en cuenta que nadie pasa por ellos para evitar a los matones como a los Skill-out que rondan siempre para molestar a cualquier ingenuo que pasa por ellos

Pero eso no parece importarles a las cuatro personas que rondan por ellos

"Estas segura que es por aquí Bayloupe?"

Es lo único que puede preguntar Lessar al ver que solo han estado rondando por todos los callejones del distrito desde que salieron del hotel al aplicar el hechizo de rastreo

"Por supuesto que sí! Apenas robaron ese pergamino la iglesia Anglicana pudo rastrear a quien pertenecía el mana y eso es lo que estoy usando en este momento"

"Tal vez habrá detectado nuestra presencia y se ha estado moviendo para despistarnos" deduce Lancis al ver que el hechizo no las lleva a ningún lado

Como si la hubieran escuchado el mana del Mago los lleva hasta un edificio abandonado que había en los callejones, esperan un momento para ver si llega a escapar a otro lado, pero su presencia sigue estática dentro del edificio

Cada una se mira por un segundo para luego entrar al edificio y separarse cada una por su lado para poder acorralarlo. Bayloupe va por el frente viendo cada habitación hasta llegar adonde se percibe con más fuerza el rastro llegando a lo que parece ser el centro del edificio en ruinas donde entre ellas una persona estaba sentada como si la hubiese estado esperando

"Se tomaron su tiempo para llegar había creído por un momento que se habían perdido"

La voz que se escucha es fría y mecánica como si esas palabras fueran dichas por una máquina, de cabellos oscuros y ojos del mismo color la chica que acaba de hablar ve a Bayloupe de manera transparente sin ningún tipo de emoción llegando a hacer que un escalofrío pasara por su espalda

"Habían? ¿Qué te hace pensar que vengo acompañada?"

"Ya no sirve de nada que lo ocultes desde que llegaron a la Ciudad que hemos estado al tanto de su presencia" se encoge de hombros indiferente mientras mueve su mano como si estuviera dándole ninguna importancia a lo que acaba de decir

 _"Así que ya sabía que estábamos aquí eh? Bueno era de esperarse teniendo en cuenta que el lado mágico la busca"_

Piensa Bayloupe mientras sigue viendo a la persona delante de ella sintiendo que hay algo extraño en ella, intenta percibir su mana, pero en su cuerpo no lo puede sentir además de solo un poco en una de sus manos, lo que la lleva a pensar que está usando un hechizo para ocultarlo, pero no tendría ningún sentido si pudieron rastrearla hasta aquí a menos que...

"Tu...no eres un Mago cierto?" pregunta, pero mientras lo piensa mejor sabe que es más una afirmación

"Ya te has dado cuenta eso está bien así esto será más rápido" dice mientras alza su mano para mostrar lo que parece ser un reloj "El mana que estuvieron rastreando viene de aquí"

"Ya veo así que te uso como señuelo para despistarnos"

"Ahí es donde te equívocas las hice venir hasta aquí para advertirles que paren con esto" un poco de dureza se puede ver en su mirada para desaparecer rápidamente "Si no quieren causar un desastre"

"A qué viene eso ahora? ¿Nos estas amenazando? Porque te aseguro que no es buena idea en tu situación" una sonrisa salvaje aparece en su rostro mientras la ve pero la chica no muestra ningún tipo de reacción al verla

"Nada de eso solo que su intervención traería grandes cambios para nuestros planes" se levanta mientras se acerca un poco hacia ella "Así que prefiero explicar la situación antes de que se perjudiquen ustedes mismos"

"De que rayos estás hablando?" más que confundirla le molestaba lo que estaba diciendo

"Primero que nada es mejor que tus compañeras también salgan de sus escondites"

Al oírla decir eso le hace una seña a las chicas para que aparezcan después de todo es mejor saber qué es lo que trama antes de lamentarse luego además que tiene un poco de curiosidad de saber también, al ver su seña las chicas se ponen a su lado

"Habla de una vez"

"Bueno es bastante sencillo la verdad" camina de un lado al otro como si diera una conferencia "Estamos en Ciudad Academia el lugar experimental más grande de todos...no sería raro que usen a personas para cumplir un proyecto"

Voltea a verlas para ver si siguen su conversación y confirma que están al tanto de cada una de sus palabras lo que la hace sonreír un poco para luego volver a su porte frio y mecánico sigue con su explicación

"El Mago que robo el pergamino y vino a esconderse en la Ciudad no desaprovecho la oportunidad y entro en un proyecto que fue antes cancelado por falta de progreso" se detuvo esta vez para volverse a sentar "Pero con la magia esta vez a su favor no podía fallar"

"Si estás diciendo que porque un Mago haya ayudado en uno de sus proyectos nosotros estaremos perjudicados entonces estas muy mal" interrumpe esta vez Lessar

"No no...lamentablemente esa no es la situación" con un tono como si regañara a un niño que dice algo mal corrige a Lessar "El Mago fue el que dirigió el proyecto pero no fue el sujeto de prueba para el"

"No estarás diciendo que..."

Le sonríe fríamente a Lancis que no pudo terminar la frase

"Ustedes no vinieron aquí por el Mago no es así? Vinieron aquí por el pergamino pues las runas en el fueron usadas para este proyecto y probada en Espers hasta que fuera compatible con alguno"

Las chicas solo pudieron quedarse calladas entendiendo por fin adonde quiere llegar la chica con su explicación, quien hubiera esperado que serían tan insensatos como para hacer que un Esper usara magia sabiendo que eso solo traería su muerte, pero los científicos de Ciudad Academia nunca han sido personas cuerdas

Pero más aterrador suena el que hayan llegado a tener éxito y logrado una monstruosidad como la de alguien que usara magia y una capacidad sería sin llegar a sufrir ningún tipo de consecuencia

"Y al ver que ya pudieron entender adonde quiero llegar creo que pueden saber las consecuencias que traería si llegan a atacar a esta persona y llevársela de la Ciudad" se mira las uñas indiferente

Pueden sentir la impotencia en ellas, pero como también molestia al escuchar la información que les han dado, como también no preocuparse por ello ya que podría ser un Esper cualquiera que usaron para su absurdo experimento, pero las siguientes palabras de la chica cortó de inmediato esa hipótesis

"Mas aun cuando es uno de los Nivel 5..."

XXX

"Nyah Kami-yan! ¡Mira que si te metes en problemas para que luego evites el castigo porque Komoe-sensei tuvo algo importante...Que suerte que tienes!"

"Yo no lo llamaría suerte a esta horrible desgracia que siempre paso"

Y es que luego de haber corrido por casi todo el distrito huyendo de los enojados muchachos Touma por fin logra despistarlos para llegar a su clase a la que llegó tarde por supuesto molestando a su sensei que solo le dijo que su castigo sería para mañana ya tenía cosas que hacer haciendo que el de cabellos de punta suspirara con derrota

"Nyah no seas tan amargado Kami-yan ya que gracias a lo que llamas "desgracia" es lo que ha ayudado a salvar el día muchas veces" sonríe de manera divertida mientras sigue caminando

"Bueno cuando lo pones así creo que tienes algo de razón" suspira pensativo

Caminan por las calles en silencio mientras Touma mira a su alrededor a los letreros que hay en cada edificio montados de varios eventos de comida o sorteó que hay para cada tienda hasta que uno de ellos llama su atención acordándose de la conversación de los muchachos de esta mañana

"Oye Tsuchimikado sabes de que trata ese evento llamado Koroshiamu?" pregunta a su amigo que lo mira extrañado

"Ah? Komoe-sensei lo explico en clases estos días además que se ha hablado de el por toda la Ciudad como es que no sabes lo que es?"

"Ah enserio? No debí haber prestado atención en ese momento" se pasa la mano por la cabeza mientras sonríe a lo que el hibrido solo suspira

"Bueno como soy un buen amigo voy a explicártelo Nyah!" sonríe irónico "El Koroshiamu es un evento de competencia donde se realizan batallas entre Espers es algo sencillo como eso"

"Batallas eh? Supongo que cada una de ellas se establece por el nivel del Esper"

"Hay es donde se pone interesante las batallas serán completamente al azar sin importar que nivel tengas este evento no se basa por los niveles así que cualquiera puede participar"

"Que! ¿Pero eso no sería peligroso? No sería justo llegar a poner un Nivel 0 con uno de Nivel 4"

"Ellos tienen la elección de elegir después de todo las inscripciones no son obligatorias" se encoge de hombros tranquilo "Así que será su decisión entrar sabiendo que enfrentarán a niveles más altos"

En ese sentido sabe que Tsuchimikado tiene razón si las inscripciones no son obligatorias entonces ellos pueden escoger el querer o no entra al evento, aunque dudaba mucho que se arriesgaran más aún cuando se decía que algunos Nivel 5 iban a estar ahí

"Y ganarás algo si llegas al final? ¿No sé cómo un premio o algo?" pregunta curioso

"Bueno no sabría decirte" se queda pensativo por un momento "Al parecer el premio lo iban a dejar en sorpresa hasta que empezará el evento así que no estoy seguro"

Con eso dicho siguen caminando hasta llegar a un cruce de dos caminos

"Bueno hasta aquí te sigo Kami-yan tengo que ir a otra parte" dice el híbrido mientras gira hacia uno de los cruces

"Eh? Creí que ibas también al dormitorio" dice extrañado

"Iré un poco tarde tengo unas cosas que resolver primero así que no te preocupes Kami-yan"

No dice nada mientras ve como se iba por uno de los cruces para luego irse por el otro al perderlo de vista, la verdad es que no entiende en qué clase de lío se habrá metido su amigo, pero confiaba en que podrá resolverlo

"Hasta que por fin se ha ido me estaba hartando de esperar"

Una voz profunda se escucha a lo que voltea sobresaltado a un lado para ver a un muchacho vestido todo de negro como su cabello y unos ojos azules que lo ven con dureza

Touma solo puede quedarse hay paralizado ante la presencia de esta persona que emite tal poder que un escalofrío pasa por su cuerpo

"Que pasa? No me digas que te he asustado Imagine Breaker" dice divertido a lo que Touma por fin sale de su desconcierto para mirarlo con desconfianza

"Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Nada en especial la verdad solo quería divertirme un rato con tu ignorancia" su burla no parece gustarle al de pelos de punta que lo mira esta vez molesto

"Te he preguntado que quien eres?!"

"Y yo no tengo porque responderte que te quede claro" con dureza lo mira "Como decía aunque me divertía por un tiempo tu ignorancia ya me está empezando a aburrir"

 _"Esta persona solo ha venido a burlarse de mi entonces…no está haciendo ningún daño así que no tengo porque quedarme a escucharlo"_

Con esto en mente va lentamente siguiendo su camino a su dormitorio, pero unas palabras provenientes del chico que quería dejar atrás lo detienen en seco

"No quieres saber quién es la persona que ha capturado a Índex Librorum Prohibitorum?"

Con eso dicho llamo toda su atención por lo que voltea a verlo

"Que es lo que sabes sobre él?" pregunta receloso de lo que el muchacho podría decir a lo que él sonríe

"Muchas cosas la verdad…más que tu al menos" con diversión lo sigue viendo para molestia de Touma "Supongo que sabes de los proyectos hechos en Ciudad Academia después de todo te involucraste en el de Cambio a Nivel 6 "

Aún puede recordar los acontecimientos de ese día, la muerte de una de las hermanas hasta el sacrificio que pensaba hacer Misaka luego de tanto luchar por detener el horrible proyecto, para luego tener que pelear con el Esper más fuerte de la Ciudad Accelerator

"Bueno esta persona está involucrada en uno de estos proyectos donde fue usada como el sujeto de prueba" habla al ver que el pelo de punta se mantuvo en silencio "Para el Proyecto Hybrid"

Al escuchar el nombre es como si se hubiera quedado sin aire porque hay solo una cosa que pasa por su mente al oír ese nombre y es un cierto rubio que puede usar tanto una capacidad Esper como la magia

"Proyecto... Hybrid?" de solo repetirlo es como si sintiera náuseas "Intentaron lograr que alguien pudiera usar el poder de los dos lados...Cuantas personas inocentes pudieron haber muerto! ¡Por algo tan descabellado como eso!"

"Algo tan descabellado?" la risa puede sentirse en sus palabras "¡Es cierto que personas murieron pero fue para lograr un fin mejor...quien tenga ese tipo de poder solo demostraría que los dos lados pueden coexistir no sería eso un milagro!"

"A cambio cuantas personas tienen que morir por ello! ¡Una cosa tan horrible no puede ser llamada un milagro!"

Siente una gran molestia por las palabras del chico de pelos de punta, algo que podría traer la paz y él se atreve a decir que es algo descabellado de verdad lo hace molestar solo hubo una persona antes que lo llega a molestar de igual manera o quizás más la verdad, no puede evitar reír de lo irónico de la situación

"De verdad que me has hecho enojar tengo que aceptarte eso" ríe otra vez "Solo hubo una persona que llego a hacerlo e irónicamente es de quien hablamos...cielos ya veo porque te tiene tanta estima son la misma cara de una moneda en cierto sentido"

Al escucharlo Touma no puede evitar sentirse confundido ya que no entiende como puede esta persona cambiar de emociones tan rápido para luego sentirse incomodo con sus palabras ya que no entiende adonde quiere llegar si él nunca ha conocido a esa persona antes a menos que el recuerde, esta situación ya le está llenando de un mal presentimiento

"Que quieres decir con eso? ...Nunca había oído de esta persona hasta que secuestro a Índex no tengo ningún tipo de relación con ella" le reclama confundido por sus vueltas

"Quizás no te relacionaste con ella después de que entro a la organización pero si lo hiciste antes de ello" con una cruel sonrisa dice las palabras que traerían a Touma mucho dolor en un futuro "Con una cierta Nivel 5 la Railgun para ser más precisos…"

XXX

Un rotundo silencio se mantiene en el edificio mientras las últimas palabras dichas siguen rodando en el aire como esperando que alguien llegara a dignarse a tomar la palabra y decir lo contrario al respecto

" _La Railgun Misaka Mikoto...ella es quien porta las runas mágicas y quien le declara la guerra a los Magos? ...pero eso es imposible porque habría ella de..."_

Esos son los pensamientos contradictorios que hay en la cabeza de Lessar al escuchar lo que dijo la chica, es que no puede ser la misma chica a la que se está refiriendo la Misaka Mikoto que ella conoció jamás pondría en peligro la vida de inocentes si ella podía hacerse cargo de ello y menos provocaría una guerra donde muchos podrían morir

Antes de que siquiera pudiera reclamar la voz de Bayloupe se escucha fuertemente rechazando la última declaración que se les dijo

"No esperaras que caigamos con esa absurda información! ¡Porque debería creer que un Nivel 5 arriesgaría su vida en un proyecto que desde un principio se sabe que morirá!"

"Pero no lo hizo cierto? ...La persona que porta las runas todavía está viva y moviéndose tranquilamente por la Ciudad" le responde tranquila ante su reclamo "Tuvo sus razones para arriesgarse y su riesgo tuvo recompensa al lograr que el proyecto fuera un éxito"

"No puedes pensar enserio que creeremos que es un Nivel 5 quien tiene las runas y menos que allá sobrevivido a la magia" sus reclamos empiezan a carecer de fuerza al ver a donde están parando las cosas

"Pueden creer lo que quieran...si quieren hasta pueden ir y cumplir su misión pero espero estén preparadas para las consecuencias que sufrirán por ello" una sonrisa se puede ver en su cara esta vez "Ella puede que allá declarado la guerra pero con esto ustedes solo la adelantarán"

Sin poder contener su molestia más ahora al ver su burla Lessar se precipita directamente hacia ella para atacarla, pero ella la esquiva con facilidad mientras sigue con su sonrisa para más molestia de Lessar

"No tienen por qué molestarse conmigo solo les he dado la información sean un poco agradecidas al menos" la burla aun palpable en su tono "Si quieren molestarse con alguien háganlo con la Railgun que es quien ha causado todo este problema"

Con eso dicho espera a ver si hacen algún movimiento, pero al ver que están todavía paradas ahí aun asimilando la que información sonríe para luego irse del edificio abandonado

Se mantiene un rotundo silencio que nadie parece querer romper por lo que solo se retiran también por el lado opuesto al que se fue la chica

"Que haremos ahora Bayloupe?" pregunta Lessar mientras salen del edificio

"Lo que teníamos planeado no se cambiarán los planes por una información que ni siquiera es precisa viniendo de alguien que puede ser el enemigo" responde con molestia

"Estas segura? ¿Y si llega a ser cierta? Sera peligroso para nosotras el atacar a un Nivel 5 y más el sacarlo de esta Ciudad"

La respuesta de Floris trae el apoyo de sus otras dos compañeras que afirman con la cabeza dándole la razón a lo que Bayloupe suspira con molestia

"Es cierto que puede ser cierta pero no sé porque siento que solo están jugando con nosotras" vuelve a suspirar "Bien averiguaremos que tan cierto es que la Railgun está metida en esto pero no cambiará lo que vinimos a hacer si no podemos llevarla con nosotras entonces nos encargaremos de ella aquí sea el nivel que sea"

Con esas fuertes palabras se retiran hacia el hotel para planear su próximo movimiento

XXX

Corría sin mirar atrás sin importarle el chocar con las personas que lo miraban con molestia mientras se quejaban hacia oídos sordos a sus quejas

 _"Misaka Mikoto es la persona que secuestro a Índex Librorum Prohibitorum y le declaró la guerra a los Magos..."_

 _"Eso no es verdad! ¡Estas mintiendo!"_

Es lo que piensa Touma al recordar las palabras de ese tipo arrogante que no hacía más que burlarse de él disfrutando de su ignorancia de no querer aceptar la cruda realidad

Corría no hacía más que correr sin importarle el cansancio hasta poder llegar a ese lugar donde podrá aclarar todo y que las palabras de ese tipo serán solo mentiras estaba seguro de eso son solo mentiras

 _"Ella sabía de las vidas que se perdieron en ese proyecto el dolor que sufrieron por la magia y a ella no le importo dejo que siguiera el proyecto con tal de obtener el poder"_

 _"Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡No es cierto!"_

Por fin llega a su destino después de correr por todo el distrito ha llegado al lugar donde podrá aclarar todo dónde sabrá toda la verdad

 _"Si no me quieres creer es tu problema pero hay alguien que puede confirmarte lo que digo no creo que la que era su compañera y una de sus amigas te vaya a mentir"_

Va recuperando el aliento mientras se acerca a el lugar con paso lento y con duda no queriendo enfrentar la verdad que hay dentro de esas puertas, pero luego con una fuerte sacudida a su cabeza despeja sus pensamientos mientras con determinación entra a la sucursal 177 de Judgement

" _Vamos Kamijou solo tienes que confirmar lo que ya sabes que todo es mas que una mentira, sabes que Misaka nunca haría una cosa como esa"_

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que ya esta dentro de la sucursal y alguien esta frente a el intentando captar su atención

"Hola… necesitas algo? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?" pregunta extrañada al ver a este chico entrar y quedarse parado con la mirada perdida

Al escuchar la voz sale de sus pensamientos y ve a una muchacha frente al el que lo mira preocupada por lo sacude su cabeza para despejarla y poder hablar

"Lo siento… estoy buscando a Shirai Kuroko puedes decirle que necesito hablar con ella? Por favor" pregunta con la esperanza de que ella este y pueda despejar todas sus dudas

"Shirai-san? Bueno en este momento no se encuentra esta patrullando por la Ciudad" dice haciendo que el animo de Touma decaiga, al ver su reacción le hace creer que está aquí por algo muy importante "Pero si quieres esperar puedo decirle que necesitas hablar con ella si es algo importante"

"Eh eso estaría bien si no te importa de verdad es muy importante"

"No hay problema es nuestro trabajo ayudar…Entonces eres amigo de Shirai-san?" dice mientras se acerca a su computadora

"Ah… se podría decir que somos conocidos la verdad no le caigo un poco bien" dice mientras se rasca la cabeza al recordar la veces que lo ha intentado matar "Solo tenemos un amigo en común es por el que venía a hablar con ella ya que no he sabido de el en un tiempo"

"Ah ya veo es un poco extraño oír eso ya que Shirai-san no tiende a juntarse con mucha gente" dice curiosa de quien puede ser este misterioso amigo ya que ella no le gusta juntarse con nadie en estos tiempos solo pocas veces con ella y Satén-san

" _Al menos así es ahora desde que ella se fue..."_

Piensa con nostalgia y tristeza para luego quedarse paralizada al escuchar lo que el chico acaba de decir

"En serio? Bueno, pero de seguro la has visto con ella después de todo es un poco famosa" dice sonriendo

" _Una completa ojou-sama la verdad"_

Piensa mientras recuerda como su compañera le decía onee-sama tantas veces

"Su nombre es Misaka Mikoto me imagino que has oído hablar de ella"

Al oír ese nombre todo su cuerpo se tensó recordando el dolor que pasaron ella y sus amigas a causa de ella, como las abandono como si no fueran nada y las cosas que hizo para lastimar a personas inocentes todavía puede recordar sus palabras repitiéndose en su cabeza

" _Porque voy a seguir queriendo estar con unas personas débiles como ustedes solo me atrasaran… así que mejor manténganse lejos si no quieren morir molestias"_

Ese recuerdo trae un dolor y odio al recordar ver como en los ojos de sus amigas reinaba un vacío y dolor al escuchar las palabras de la que era su amiga, su visión de ella destruyéndose mientras se iba sin retractarse ni un poco por ellas

Al sentir una tensión en el aire Touma ve a la chica tensarse y temblando lo que hace que pierda su sonrisa preocupado de que pudo haber dicho algo incorrecto

"Oye estas bien?" pregunta preocupado

"ah sí… lo siento, pero Shirai-san ya no habla con esa persona así que no creo que pueda ayudarte" dice mientras recobra la compostura intentando sonreír para sonar convincente "Y creo que es mejor si tú tampoco lo haces puedes ponerte en peligro"

" _Manténganse lejos si no quieren morir molestias"_

Esas palabras vuelven otra vez a su cabeza atormentándola repitiéndose una y otra vez de manera fría en su cabeza

"De que hablas? ¿Porque no se hablarían más?" pregunta confundido y un poco asustado de adonde está llegando esta situación "Misaka no es una mala persona nunca lastimaría a nadie"

"Puede que antes yo también pensara como tú, pero... las cosas han cambiado ella... Misaka-san cambio" dice intentando hacerlo entender del peligro porque puede ver que es un buen chico y no quiere que nadie mas salga lastimado por las acciones de Misaka

"Cambio? ¡¿De qué manera cambio?! Por favor necesito saber que ha sucedido" suplica Touma intentando entender que ha pasado en este mes que no se habían visto, no puede aceptar lo que ese hombre le dijo "La Misaka que yo conozco es alguien de buen corazón que daría todo por proteger a las personas que le importan sin importar con que se enfrente así que si dices que ya nada de eso es cierto al menos quiero saber el motivo por el que lo crees!"

" _Misaka-san debe ser un buen amigo de el si no quiere aceptar que ella puede lastimar a alguien, me recuerda a Shirai-san a pesar de todo ella tampoco puede aceptar la situación, aunque la vio con sus propios ojos"_

Piensa sorprendida al ver la mirada determinada del chico para luego suspirar al ver que no le queda de otra que contarle la verdad que quería evitar para no lastimarlo

"Has oído del incidente que ocurrió hace un mes donde una de las instalaciones del distrito 7 exploto estuvo mucho tiempo en las noticias y la gente hablaba mucho de ella" dice mirando al muchacho que intentaba recordar la noticia

"Te refieres a la instalación donde vivían los Child Errors habían dicho que fue causado por un terrorista que entro en la ciudad" dice teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre esto que se confirma al ver la sonrisa triste que le lanza la chica "Espera no estas queriendo decir que…!"

"Eso fue lo que dijeron para tranquilizar a todos para que nadie se enterara que un Nivel 5 estuvo involucrado en ello" dice perdida en los recuerdos de ese día "Pero la verdad fue que Misaka-san fue quien destruyo esa instalación con los niños que estaban ahí"

"Eso no puede ser cierto! ¡Tiene que haber un error! Misaka nunca…"

"Lo vi con mis propios ojos!" grita alterada haciendo que Touma se calle "No solo yo! Shirai-san también! ¡Vimos a todos eso niños muertos en el piso de la instalación y a Misaka-san en el medio mirando tan tranquila y fría como si lo que acabara de hacer no hubiera sido nada!"

" _Eran un estorbo para el proyecto que estoy trabajando así que me tuve que encargar de ellos tan simple como eso"_

"Solo dijo que eran un estorbo para ella! ¡Que no podía dejarlos vivir por un proyecto en el que trabajaba! ¡Un proyecto!" dice esta vez llorando cuando los recuerdos de ese día la invadían "Para luego destruir la instalación hasta con nosotras adentro sino fuera por Shirai-san nosotras hubiéramos… hubiéramos..."

Sin poder hablar mas intenta aguantar las lágrimas mientras Touma se queda ahí paralizado sin saber que decir todavía intentando procesar toda esta información porque al ver la reacción de la chica no puede creer que sea mentira, pero aun así que Misaka allá echo todo eso por un proyecto es…

 _"Ella sabía de las vidas que se perdieron en ese proyecto el dolor que sufrieron por la magia y a ella no le importo dejo que siguiera el proyecto con tal de obtener el poder"_

Al recordar las palabras de ese tipo solo pudo apretar los puños por frustración

" _Aunque puede que parte de lo que me dijo concuerda con lo que dice esta chica… no puedo aceptarlo como la verdad tiene haber algo mas tiene que haberlo… ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Misaka?"_

Mientras piensa eso afloja sus puños para acercarse a la chica y colocar una de sus manos en su hombro

"Oye cual es tu nombre?" pregunta y la chica que había dejado de llorar al sentir su mano en su hombro lo mira extrañada

"Uiharu Kazari" responde todavía confundida

"Bueno gracias Uiharu-san por responder a mis dudas ahora comprendo un poco mejor la situación" dice apretando su hombro de manera agradecida para luego acercarse a la puerta para irse a lo que Uiharu reacciona

"Espera! ¡¿Eso quiere decir que comprendes lo peligroso de la situación verdad?! ¡De lo arriesgado que buscar a Misaka-san es!"

Touma se detiene de espaldas a ella para luego voltear a verla sonriendo

"Por supuesto que lo sé" dice todavía sonriendo "Pero eso nunca me ha detenido de intentar ayudar a alguien y Misaka es una amiga mía es normal que quiera ayudarla en cualquier problema que esta verdad?"

"Pero…!"

"No te preocupes la sacare de cualquier problema en el que este" dice determinando "Luego la traeré aquí para que se disculpe por haberlas hecho pasar un mal momento y que nos explique toda la situación después de todo somos sus amigos no es así?"

Después de eso solo se escucha un silencio lo que solo confirma que lo que dice es cierto así que con eso dicho se va a de la sucursal con un destino en mente, dejando a Uiharu parada con un solo pensamiento sonriendo triste

" _Cielos que chico tan peculiar aun cuando sabe todas estas cosas malas todavía piensa que tiene que suceder algo mas al igual que Shirai-san piensan que debe haber otro lado en la historia… a diferencia de mí que solo pensé de inmediato lo contrario… tal parece que no he sido una buena amiga"_

Mientras Touma llama a una determinada persona para poder enfrentar la verdadera historia de una vez por todas

"Styil voy en este momento al punto de encuentro nos vemos allá ya casi es la hora" dice al otro hombre que le confirma que se verán ahí _a_ lo que se va al punto de encuentro con un solo pensamiento

" _Ya vamos por ti Índex"_

XXX

"Llegas tarde"

"Losiento tuve que tomar un desvió pero ya estoy aquí"

Se pueden ver a dos personas una frente a la otra sentados en un restaurant que van tener una conversación tranquila, aunque esa no parece ser la cuestión teniendo en cuenta la molestia del primero y la sonrisa divertida del segundo

"Espero que al menos trajeras la maldita información que te pedí" dice irritado la primera persona mientras lo miraba de manera molesta "No creas que vine aquí solo para ver tu estúpida cara Tsuchimikado"

"Nyah! ¡No es para ser tan grosero Accelerator!" dice divertido Tsuchimikado "Esa no es manera de tratar a tu Senpai"

"Deja las estupideces de una vez y dime que es lo que has encontrado"

Ya en su limite de molestia le dice irritado a lo que Tsuchimikado deja la diversión para conversar sobre la información problemática que encontró, con su sonrisa borrada mira con seriedad a Accelerator

"Bueno tus suposiciones eran ciertas ella esta involucrada con una organización del lado oscuro de la Ciudad"

"Que molestia es que esa mocosa no puede quedarse quieta" dice irritado al ver que tuvo razón, después de la desaparición de la Railgun la red ha sido un alboroto y el estado de animo de Last Order ha caído ahora con esta información las cosas son mas molestas "Y por qué diablos la tercera está metida en esto?"

"La mesa de directores debe estar involucrada en eso aunque no me sorprendería que esto sea algo de alguien aun mas arriba que ellos" Pensando en Alister de inmediato "Aunque los motivos personales de ella no sabría decirte esperaba que fueras tu el que me dijera" se encoge de hombros mientras lo mira como si supiera algo que él no

"Para nada no tengo ni idea de lo pasa por la mente de esa mocosa" miente mientras no quiere entrar en detalles sobre el otro incidente con los clones, aunque Tsuchimikado ya debe saberlo no le va a dar la satisfacción de que él se lo diga

"Bueno si tu lo dices" dice a sabiendas de que sabe que no quiere decirle sobre el incidente "Con respecto al tema esta organización a la que esta metida tiene pensado algo contra los Magos y tienen pensado hacer su movimiento en unos días"

"Así que estos idiotas van enserio con esto y en donde tienen pensado hacer su movimiento?" dice cruzando los brazos mientras espera su respuesta

"El Koroshiamu"

"Que? ¿Enserio? Esa absurda competencia" dice incrédulo mientras Tsuchimikado se encoge de hombros

"Si te pones a pensar en eso es una buena idea cualquier plan que tengan podrán accionarlo más fácil haciendo de competidores y con tanta gente pueden escabullirse fácilmente" dice mientras frunce el seño pensativo "Aunque lo mas preocupante es la cantidad de gente que habrá en esa competencia"

"Anti-Skill se puede encargar de evacuar ha esas personas para que nos encarguemos de esos idiotas"

"El problema es que puede que usar al público sea parte de su plan no se me ocurre otro motivo por el que un Mago use la competencia como punto para su plan" dice pero puede ver en la mirada de Accelerator aunque lo intente ocultar que esta un poco confundido con lo que está diciendo así que decide explicarse "A veces dependiendo del tipo de hechizo que intentes utilizar necesitas una cierta cantidad de energía mayor para que el hechizo sea aún más fuerte"

"Creí que los Mago usaban eran mana para sus hechizos como un publico que mayormente va a estar lleno de Espers que emiten es un Campo AIM ser útil para ellos?"

"No necesitan ese tipo energía si no la otra que emite nuestro cuerpo lo que se llama como alma" dice serio al chico que solo lo mira desconcertado

"Ah? ¿Un alma? Que tipos de patrañas son esas"

"Puede que no lo quieres creer pero la existencia de un alma es muy cierta Nyah!" dice divertido por su desconcierto "Y solo una puede contener una gran energía imagina el que recolecte el de toda esa multitud"

"Puede lograr que ese hechizo se vuelva uno a gran escala y poder pero que molesto" suspira frustrado mientras mira a Tsuchimikado "Y esa mocosa va estar ahí?"

"Es lo más seguro si la manera mas fácil que tienen es inscribiéndose a la competencia" responde el rubio analizando los movimientos del grupo "Así no levantaran ninguna sospecha sobre ellos"

"Bueno no me queda de otra que involucrarme en esta mierda" dice frustrado mientras el rubio solo lo ve confundido "Me inscribiré en el Koroshiamu" termina diciendo a lo que Tsuchimikado lo ve sorprendido y divertido

"Pensé que no te gustaba que las miradas estuvieran en ti y esto tiene bastante gente a la vista" dice burlándose de el

"No me queda de otra es la única manera de enfrentar a la tercera de frente" dice irritado al ver que se estaba burlando de el "Si quiero que pare con esta mierda tengo darle una patada en el culo" ya con eso dicho se levanta para irse

"Pero estas seguro de eso? ¿Ahora puede usar la magia crees que sea buena idea enfrentarla de frente?" dice serio

"Eh? ¿De verdad? ¿Puede usar la magia?" pregunta divertido con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro "Pues espero que sepa cómo usarla así al menos será más interesante"

XXX

En un parque en el Distrito 8 en la parte mas desolada de el se puede ver a un chico de pelo de punta con otro chico pelirrojo que están esperando la llegada del Mago que trae a Índex de vuelta

"Esta tardando demasiado no se porque siento que esto es mas que un engaño desde el principio" dice molesto mientras mira alrededor

"No hay que alterarse Styil apenas han pasado unos minutos" dice Touma intentando tranquilizarlo aunque el también esta un poco preocupado "Por cierto Kanzaki no venía contigo?"

"Está vigilando la zona alrededor del parque para ver porque entrada aparece el Mago" dice mientras prende un cigarrillo "Estará cerca si la llegamos a necesitar así que no hay muchas preocupaciones se encargara de ese Mago si intenta hacer alguna tontería"

"Eh eso suena aterrador debería estar asustada no?" dice una persona divertida lo que los pone alerta y miran hacia el sonido de la voz

Para encontrar a una persona recostada de una de los postes de luz del parque con una bufanda que le tapa casi todo el rostro, pero aun pueden ver los ojos marrones divertidos que los miran fijamente

" _Eres tú Misaka?"_

Piensa Touma mientras mira a esta persona de arriba abajo encontrando cierta familiaridad en esos ojos, pero también sintiendo una oscura presencia alrededor de ella

"Espero cumplas tu parte que estaba escrita en tu tonta nota" dice Styil sin poder ocultar la molestia en su voz

"Oh si no te preocupes por supuesto que lo hago" dice despreocupada mientras mueve su mano hacia algo detrás de ellos "La monja esta en un banco atrás suyo"

Touma al oír eso voltea hacia atrás al banco a unos pasos más atrás de ellos y al ver a Índex acostada en el corre rápidamente hacia el

"Índex!"

"Bueno ya que traje a su monja sana y salva espero que no haya rencores" dice tranquilamente "Así que no hay mas nada que decir yo me retiro"

"Oh pero te aseguro que si hay unas cosas que decir" dice de manera sombría por la audacia de esta persona "Empezando porque la secuestraras en primer lugar" mientras lo dice se va formando una flama en su palma

En el banco con Touma ya arrodillado con Índex se le acerca para intentar despertarla, pero puede sentir algo extraño acerca de ella por lo que sin pensarlo la toca con su mano derecha que reacciona a ella por lo que mira sorprendido al ver como Índex se desvanecía

" _Que rayos es esto? Eso quiere decir que no era Índex sino un señuelo… ¡Lo que quiere decir!"_

"Styil Espera!"

Pero su grito llego muy tarde al ver como el ya había lanzado una enorme flama hacia la persona quemando todo a su alrededor solo podían ver las enormes llamas danzando

"Eso fue un poco imprudente" dice la persona dentro de las llamas sin inmutarse "Que hubiera pasado si la monja hubiera estado conmigo puede que podría haber salido herida"

Con esas palabras las llamas empiezan a desaparecer como si fueran absorbidas por la mano izquierda de esta persona que brilla con unas runas sobre ella

"Así que tu eres quien posee las runas mágicas es un poder interesante tengo que reconocerlo" dice Styil mientras mira su mano fijamente "Además de verdad no pensaste que iba a caer con tu pequeño señuelo o sí?"

"En serio porque me pongo a escuchar consejos de los demás esto es todo culpa de Tetsuki" dice mientras pasa su mano por su cabeza frustrada "Bueno que se le va a hacer pero no tengo tiempo para esto así que les pediría amablemente que no causemos un alboroto"

El sarcasmo puede escucharse en su tono lo que molesta a Styil que se acerca para atacarla, pero Touma detiene su avance poniendo su brazo al frente

"Te pido que por favor nos devuelvas a Índex" dice serio mientras mira a la chica "Ese fue el trato así que por favor Misaka" la mira mientras espera una reacción al decir su nombre y solo obtiene una pequeña risa

"Así que te disté cuenta eh" ríe divertida mientras lo mira "No te preocupes como dije eso es lo que vine a hacer pero necesito que mantengas tranquilo a tu amiguito"

Al ver que no obtiene ninguna reacción de Mikoto le lastima, pero ya tendrá tiempo para eso por ahora lo primordial es tener a Índex con ellos

"Te doy mi palabra" responde rápidamente antes de que Styil pueda decir algo "Así que por favor"

Nadie dice nada hasta que Mikoto hace un gesto con la mano a lo que un segundo después alguien aparece a su lado cargando a Índex

"Shou entrégale la chica a Touma" ordena a la persona a su lado "Y si hacen algún movimiento extraño tienes permitido atacar de cualquier forma"

"Si jefa" con esas palabras se teletransporta para aparecer al lado del chico de pelo de punta que lo mira con desconfianza "Puedes tocarla con tu mano si piensas que es otra trampa" dice al ver su mirada

Tomando su sugerencia la toca con su mano derecha y al ver que no reacciona a ningún tipo de poder la agarra de los brazos del muchacho que rápidamente de teletransporta al lado de Misaka

"Bueno como dije ya tienen a su monja así que nosotros nos vamos" dice Mikoto despreocupada mientras mira como Styil intenta refutar eso termina diciendo "Oh y una cosa más"

Styil de repente empieza a sentir su cuerpo mas pesado por lo que cae al piso donde empieza a sentir un gran dolor como si cada hueso de su cuerpo fuera aplastado lo que lo hace gritar de agonía

"Styil!" grita Touma asustado sin entender lo que le está pasando, pero al voltear a ver a Mikoto y como su mano brilla donde están las runas se da cuenta que ella es la que lo provoca "Detente Misaka! ¡¿Porque estás haciendo esto?!"

"No te alteres tanto Touma solo era una pequeña advertencia" dice Mikoto indiferente mientras mira como el pelirrojo tirado en el piso sufre hasta que hace sonar sus dedos y su dolor desaparece de inmediato dejándolo respirando de manera acelerada "Hey! ¿Mago estas bien ahí? No es para que exageres ni siquiera te lastime"

La diversión se puede escuchar en su tono lo que hace que Styil la mire con ira en sus ojos al sentir como se burla de el

"Maldita mocosa…" susurra con furia aun respirando de manera acelerada lo que solo hace divertir a Mikoto aun mas

"No te aflijas tanto como dije solo fue una advertencia para que no se te olvide decirle a los otros Magos que se que todavía vagan por Ciudad Academia que se retiren" dice con tranquilidad mientras se voltea para retirarse "Bueno eso es todo es hora de irnos"

Con eso dicho su compañero se le acerca para retirarse y Touma solo puede verlos paralizado sin saber que hacer sus palabras atascadas en su garganta sin poder conseguir el valor para decirlas

"Conocí a Uiharu-san!"

Grita de repente reaccionando al ver que casi se van y puede ver un poco esperanzado que Mikoto se ve un poco sorprendida con esas palabras por lo que continua

"Me dijo sobre el incidente en la instalación de Child Errors" continúa desesperado por obtener una reacción de Mikoto que lo vuelve a ver con su mirada en blanco "Es cierto! ¡¿Que tu destruiste esa instalación?! ¡Respóndeme Misaka!"

Solo hubo silencio después de eso que solo desespero aun mas al chico que iba a volver a hablar hasta que escucha una pequeña risa que proviene de Mikoto que lo mira con una sonrisa triste y dice las palabras que lo dejan sin aliento

"Y que si lo hice?" pregunta Mikoto mientras mira a Touma fijamente "Que harás al respecto? Yo ya tomé una decisión y hare lo que sea necesario para cumplir lo que quiero… ¿Así que dime Touma me detendrás?"

Touma se queda callado con esas por un momento para luego decir sin ninguna duda

"Te detendré" dice determinado mientras la mira "Esto que planeas hacer involucra a muchas vidas inocentes y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados ante eso aun cuando eres tú"

"Pues me alegra escucharlo" dice sonriente Mikoto "Nos veremos entonces Touma espero estés preparado"

Sus palabras quedan susurradas en el viento al desaparecer ella y su compañero dejando solo a ellos tres en el parque

" _Te detendré Misaka aun no se que pasa por tu cabeza pero aun siento que hay una razón para esto"_

Piensa Touma mientras agarra con más fuerza a Índex

" _Y voy a averiguarlo cueste lo que cueste"_

 **Continuara….**


End file.
